The Price We Pay For Wings
by Rayon-de-Slytherin
Summary: HPDM Si seulement les livres pouvaient aider les jeunes à construire leur vie. Et redresser les torts du passé. C'est ce qu'espère cet auteur.


Une merveille ! Que dis-je ? Un pur bijou ! A lire impérativement TOUT DE SUITE ! Tombez vous aussi amoureux de cette œuvre d'Art.

Je poste enfin cette fic extraordinaire (si vous saviez à quel point je l'aime, ça vous ferait peur ). Je ne savais pas trop comment la définir, entre Romance, Angoisse, Drame, Tragédie ... Je pense qu'elle mérite une présentation tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel.

Titre : The Price we Pay for Wings

Auteur : Frayach

Traductrice : Slytherin-Beam (moi-même (je suis trop fière d'écrire ça !))

Rating : M

Paring : HP/DM et ...

Genre : Romance / Angoisse / Drame

Résumé : Les livres ont le pouvoir de former une vie. Tout du moins est-ce l'espoir d'un auteur d'une saga best-seller parlant d'un garçon moldu et de son meilleur ami à l'aube d'une guerre mondiale. Mais les histoires font plus que façonner le futur : ils peuvent défaire les torts du passé. Au moins, tant que ce n'est pas trop tard ...

Note de l'auteur : Attention ! Mort de personnages (pas Harry et Draco). C'est _très_ triste. Ayez des mouchoirs à portée de main.

Maintenant, place à l'Art.

* * *

**The Price we Pay for Wings**

* * *

L'aigle blessé, les ailes déployées au-dessus de la sauvage étendue,

Et non plus à travers les nuages mouvants, prenant de l'altitude,

Vit sa propre plume sur la flèche sinistre,

Et filer la pointe qui vibrait dans son cœur.

_ Lord Byron_

.

Un morceau de parchemin déplié sur le buvard devant lui, l'écrivain prit une plume dans le bureau et la tint devant ses yeux dans la pâle lumière équinoxiale filtrant à travers la fenêtre de sa bibliothèque. La plume était blanche comme la neige et cueillie à la main, non par magie, sur l'aile d'un busard noir. L'écrivain sourit. Il a eu du mal à se la procurer. C'était vaniteux, il le savait, de désirer une plume blanche venant d'un oiseau réputé pour sa couleur noire, et il évitait habituellement la vanité – de même que le luxe. Mais d'une certaine façon, ce luxe avait semblé trop parfait pour qu'il abandonne, et s'il était prudent, ce qu'il était ces derniers jours, alors personne, sauf lui, n'en saurait jamais rien.

Dans la lumière déclinante de l'année déclinante, la plume paraissait presque bleue. Pas le fort bleu azur d'un œuf de rouge-gorge, ou le bleu d'un ciel d'automne sans nuage, mais le bleu délicat de l'intérieur des coquilles d'huître, leur bord tranchant comme des couteaux usés par le flux et le reflux incessants jusqu'à devenir doux que des bulles de savon. L'écrivain n'avait jamais remarqué ce soupçon de bleu avant – la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette plume, c'était à la lumière blanche brûlante du soleil Namibien sous lequel _tout_ à l'air aussi blanc que l'os. Le cri avait jailli, et, depuis les ramures bruissantes d'un proche arbuste, le busard avait prit son envol, comme un lambeau de nuit au beau milieu d'un jour éternel, semblable à un sac poubelle moldu prit dans un souffle de vent. Le soleil avait fait briller le noir de son corps à la manière d'un miroir. Lui avait levé sa baguette et visé, le _Stupéfix_ frappant l'oiseau à l'instant même où il vit le blanc étincelant des plumes de ses ailes, dissimulées sous une cape noire et exposées, comme un drapeau blanc, trop tard. Il tomba sans un cri, et l'homme approcha, l'air résonnant du bruit de ses bottes et des lamentations funèbres des innombrables criquets. Le volatile était étendu dans la poussière, ses yeux ouverts et ne cillant plus.

Les meilleures plumes destinées à écrire sont faites des plumes cueillies sur les oiseaux vivants. Il avait appris ceci longtemps auparavant, mais n'avait compris pourquoi que beaucoup plus tard. Pas avant d'apprendre par expérience que toutes les choses qui valent la peine d'être possédés, sont achetée à grands prix. Quand il l'avait cueillie (quiconque utilise le mot 'arracher' n'a jamais accompli l'action lui même), une seule goutte de sang perla à son extrémité. Le sol sur lequel elle tomba n'avait jamais vu le froid. Il n'avait jamais vu de neige. Mais dans son esprit, c'est comme ceci qu'il se le rappelait. Sang sur neige. Encre sur parchemin.

ooo

Scorpius Draconis Eltanin Malfoy lut le premier livre de la saga _Alford Ocamy_ pendant les vacances de Noël alors qu'il avait onze ans. Enfin, il ne le 'lut' pas vraiment, mais plutôt le dévora. En trois jours, qui plus est. Ce qui n'est pas un petit exploit, considérant qu'il comptait plus de six cent pages. Quand il descendit pour le petit-déjeuner le troisième jour, son visage toujours plongé dans ses pages, sa mère renifla, plissa le nez et lui dit d'aller prendre une douche et de changer de pyjama. Il n'avait pas daigné faire autre chose que manger, dormir et lire à partir du moment où il avait déchiré le papier argenté et rigide, et ouvert la couverture pour la première fois. Se doucher et se changer avaient semblé n'être rien de plus que des considérations secondaires, d'intolérables interruptions.

« Mais j'ai presque fini, » protesta-t-il. « S'il te plait ! Juste une ou deux heures encore après, je jure que je vais me laver, me changer, ranger ma chambre et tout ce que tu veux ... »

« Pourquoi diable te demanderais-je de ranger ta chambre alors que nous avons des elfes de maison ? » demanda sa mère, profondément déconcerté.

Le père de Scorpius baissa son journal pour attraper le plat d'œufs Bénédicte.

« Bon livre ? » demanda-t-il, lisant toujours le journal plié à côté de son assiette.

« Bon ? 'Bon' n'est même pas suffisant pour _commencer_ à le décrire, » dit Scorpius avec véhémence, oubliant d'avaler sa bouchée de toast dans son enthousiasme et aspergeant les pages de miettes humides.

« Mon chéri, pourrais-tu, au moins, enlever ton livre de ton assiette ? » dit sa mère, lui tendant une serviette.

Scorpius la prit et tamponna distraitement le contour de sa bouche. « C'est super, Papa. Tu devrais le lire. Tu l'adorerais. »

« Mmmmm, » répondit évasivement son père. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son journal, mais Scorpius vit les coins de sa bouche se relever et ses yeux se plisser imperceptiblement.

Se sentant encouragé, il décida de pousser sa chance. « Tu adorerais, Papa. Je sais que tu adorerais. »

« Eh bien, ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance, » dit son père. « De quoi ça parle ? »

« Ça parle de ... Ça parle de ... » Scorpius fit une pause. Comment pouvait-il seulement commencer à expliquer de quoi ça parlait ? Ça parlait tout de ce qu'il avait jamais pensé ou espéré, ou rêvé, ou imaginé. Ça parlait d'amitié, de courage et de loyauté. Mais ça parlait aussi de choses que, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait pensé que lui seul avait ressentit. Des choses comme la solitude, le désir ou une sorte de joie exaltante qui léchait parfois les bords de sa conscience comme la caresse d'une flamme.

Son père leva les yeux devant son soudain silence et arqua un long et élégant sourcil.

« Oui ? » invita-t-il Scorpius.

Celui-ci inspira profondément.

« Ça parle d'un garçon. Un garçon appelé Alford. Un garçon moldu. Il a onze ans, exactement comme moi, et il va dans une école spécial pour moldus surdoués. C'est haut dans les montagnes, il neige en Octobre, et il étudie des choses comme la littérature, les maths et la chimie. Il a beaucoup d'amis, mais son _meilleur _ami est un autre garçon appelé Raph. Lui et Raph se sont rencontrés dans un avion, qui est ce grand bateau moldu qui vole à travers le ciel. Alford a vu Raph s'asseoir avec un garçon dont ses parents n'aimait pas la famille, mais il a revu Raph quand même parce qu'il trouvait que Raph avait l'air de quelqu'un avec qui il voulait être ami. Mais l'autre garçon était méchant, et a dit qu'Alford était une mauvaise personne, mais Alford a dit : « Non, je ne le suis pas ! » et Raph l'a crut et ils sont devenus amis ... »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit son père. « Ça ressemble à un livre pour enfants, de mon point de vue. »

Scorpius ne put cacher sa peine.

« C'en est un, mais c'est plus que ça, » dit-il d'une voix suppliante. « Ce n'est pas comme _Orville le Hiboux_ ou _Gus Gusington va à la Coupe du Monde_. C'est ... C'est _réel_. »

« Mon chéri, » dit la mère de Scorpius, « c'est une histoire. Une histoire inventée. Ce n'est pas réel. »

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de quatre heures d'affilée, ou peut-être parce que les vacances de Noël était presque finies et qu'il devrait retourner à l'école bientôt, mais, quelque soit la raison, Scorpius sentit soudainement ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il baissa rapidement la tête, essayant de les cacher du regard ferme de son père. Mais un sanglot hoqueté le trahit.

« Je _sais _que c'est inventé, » dit-il farouchement. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel. Pour moi. »

« Mon chéri ..., » commença sa mère, mais Scorpius sentit la main de son père recouvrir la sienne, qui reposait sur la table.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, » dit son père, faisant taire sa mère avec efficacité.

Surpris par le ton inhabituel de son père, Scorpius leva son regard, clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes accrochées à ses cils. Mais tout ce qui s'était passé entre ses parents était déjà venu et reparti, et les deux portaient leurs masques lisses de froideur habituels. Il se tourna vers l'un et vers l'autre, perplexe, mais sa mère lui sourit simplement, et l'attention de son père s'était tournée de nouveau vers la _Gazette_ du Dimanche à côté de son assiette.

Sachant ce qu'on attendait de lui, Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, imaginant une des images mentales que son père lui avait appris pour calmer ses émotions : un foyer plein de braises rougeoyantes éteintes par une pleine cruche d'eau froide et limpide. Il imagina le sifflement, puis le soudain nuage de vapeur et finalement le tas silencieux de cendres trempées, maintenant impossibles à rallumer, excepté par le plus puissant des sorts. Un sort que seul lui avait le pouvoir de dire, ou – plus important – de ne pas dire.

Le souffle qu'il laissa s'échapper n'avait même plus le moindre soupçon de tremblement.

« Bon garçon, » murmura son père sans lever les yeux de son journal. Mais sa main resta sur celle de Scorpius, et son pouce caressait les phalanges de Scorpius, d'une façon lente et délibérée qui traduisait sa pleine attention. Sa pleine attention et sa silencieuse, mais inébranlable, fierté.

A travers un restant de larmes, Scorpius sourit.

ooo

Mettant la plume de côté, l'écrivain se leva pour ouvrir ses robes et palpa à la recherche sa ceinture. A mi-chemin entre son aine et sa hanche droite se trouvait le fourreau épais dans lequel il gardait son balisong. Il dégrafa la fermeture de cuir rigide et sentit le métal glisser dans sa paume, sa froideur se confondant rapidement avec la température de sa peau. Il le souleva, refermant ses robes d'un petit coup sec, et, avec un mouvement tout aussi aisé, ouvrit la lame pliée avec un coup sec du poignet. Dans la lumière approximative, l'acier recouvert de titane parut presque noir. C'est seulement quand il le tournait légèrement qu'il pouvait distinguer le reflet de cobalt, aussi voluptueux qu'une nuit en plein été – aussi voluptueux, en fait, que la nuit où il avait acheté ce même couteau à un beau philippin sur un marché de Tsim Tsui pendant son court voyage en tant que Briseur de Sorts à Hong Kong.

Faisant attention à sa lame affûté, l'écrivain posa le couteau de côté sur le bord rembourré du buvard avant de prendre de nouveau la plume. Il avait déjà trempé sa pointe dans de l'eau brûlante, et dans du sable plus brûlant encore la nuit précédente, et la transparence première de l'extrémité creuse avait cédé place à un blanc nacré opaque – un blanc presque aussi pur et net que la plume elle-même. La testant en la pinçant légèrement du bout de ses doigts, l'écrivain s'assura qu'elle était douce et souple, et prête à être coupée.

Mais avant qu'il ne coupe le premier fragment, il utilisa le tranchant de la lame pour retirer les barbes de la plume les plus proches de la pointe pour ménager un espace pour sa main. Regarder les minuscules aiguilles blanches tomber doucement sur le parchemin vierge fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Il venait juste de faire le premier pas d'un voyage long et minutieusement planifié pendant lequel, il le savait, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Cela lui rappelait le jour, des années auparavant maintenant, où il avait dit au-revoir à son monde et avait embarqué dans un train moldu pour l'aéroport d'Heathrow, des tickets d'avion dans sa poche pour des villes lointaines qu'il n'avait encore jamais visitées, mais à propos desquelles il avait lu des livres pendant les longues nuits sans sommeil de la Guerre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ces villes étranges lui étaient devenues plus familières pendant ce temps que ne l'avait jamais été aucun autre endroit, et, une fois que la Guerre fut finie et qu'il quittait l'Angleterre, il avait moins l'impression de partir que de rentrer à la maison.

L'écrivain immobilisa ses mains et ferma les yeux, se rappelant pendant un moment le lent ballottement du wagon alors que défilaient les champs et les lotissements, des stations apparaissant par intermittence – placées stratégiquement pour rappeler que le déplacement constant n'est pas le but naturel de l'existence humaine, et que l'immobilité est la vraie récompense d'une vie qui mérite d'être vécue. Tandis que le train ralentissait à l'approche des villes sur son chemin, il avait entrevu des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant : de minuscules arrière-cours avec des cordes à linge pendues d'un mur à un autre, comme pour recoudre une plaie; les entrées arrières des usines et des entrepôts où se rassemblaient, pendant leurs pauses, des femmes d'âge mûr, pour fumer et regarder les trains passer en grondant; les quais aux déchets éparpillés et les tunnels couverts de graffitis – la peinture blanche d'un '_Je t'aime toujours_', apparaissant soudain dans la noirceur comme le sous-titre d'un film moldu étranger ou une réplique oubliée par les acteurs, griffonnée à la hâte par un metteur en scène sur un panneau.

_Je t'aime toujours._

L'écrivain ouvrit les yeux, ramenant ses pensées vers le travail qui l'attendait. Il s'était fixé l'objectif d'un chapitre par jour, et le soleil glissait déjà de son point culminant vers les branches hivernales nues.

Il aurait le temps – plus de temps que nécessaire – pour se souvenir plus tard. Mais dans l'immédiat, il avait du travail.

ooo

Albus-Severus Potter, agé de douze ans, se remettait d'une chute de Quidditch en lisant le second livre de la saga _Alford Ocamy_. Il était heureux d'avoir résisté à la tentation de lire _Le Cachot du Destin_ pendant les vacances de Noël, car il était certain que c'était maintenant la seule chose qui l'empêchait de mourir d'ennui et de douleur, et il se forçait à le lire lentement au lieu de l'engloutir avidement comme il l'avait fait avec le premier livre. Il _devait _le faire durer. Qui savait combien de temps Madame Lannon insisterait pour le garder à l'infirmerie ?

Quoiqu'il doive faire attention. Tout le monde à Poudlard avait déjà lu _Le Cachot du Destin_ et il se trouvait obligé d'annoncer à ses visiteurs qu'il n'avait pas encore fini et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui gâche le plaisir. Pour la plupart, cette approche directe avait bien marché, mais il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher son frère aîné, James, de laisser échapper qu'Alford finissait par mourir pour sauver Raph quand le plafond d'un des nombreux corridors situés sous l'école s'était effondré alors que les deux garçons s'étaient précipités pour sauver un camarade de classe qui avait été attiré dans les mystérieux cachots souterrains par un professeur corrompu.

Albus dévisagea son frère, perplexe.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, » dit-il. « Comment est-ce qu'il peut y avoir sept livres dans la saga si Alford meurt dans le deuxième ? »

James se contenta de hausser les épaules, attrapant la boite de Chocogrenouilles deluxe que Scorpius, l'ami d'Albus, avait apporté, et fourra la créature dans sa bouche.

« Peut-être qu'il revient en fantôme, » dit-il, donnant à Albus, Scorpius, et l'omniprésente Lily un aperçu peu appétissant d'une substance visqueuse mastiquée.

« Arrête d'être méchant, James ! » cria Lily. Elle se tourna vers Albus. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, » dit-elle, « Alford ne meurt pas, et Raph non plus. En fait, Raph ... »

« Pouvez-vous, _s'il vous plait_, arrêter de parler de ce livre, » grogna Albus, bouchant ses oreilles du mieux qu'il le put. « Je n'ai plus que quelques chapitres à lire. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler des parties que tu as déjà lu, alors ? » demanda Scorpius.

« Bien sûr, ne laissez juste rien échapper, » céda Albus.

« J'adore le moment où Alford et Raph ont aidé à faire sortir en cachette l'ourson de l'école, » dit Lily. « Même s'ils savaient qu'ils pourraient avoir des ennuis, c'était plus important pour eux d'aider leur professeur préféré. »

« Même si le professeur était vraiment fou d'avoir apporté un ours à l'école, d'abord, » dit une voix depuis la porte. Les enfants levèrent les yeux pour voir leur amie Rose traverser la chambre à travers les rectangles de soleil qui filtraient par les fenêtres situées à l'ouest et changeaient le parquet en bois sombre en couleur de miel.

« Bien sûr, » dit Scorpius, « mais le point important est qu'une fois que leur professeur avait amené l'ourson dans l'école, Alford et Raph l'ont soutenu et ont essayé de l'aider, plutôt que de le dénoncer à la directrice. Après tout, l'ourson aurait sûrement été tué si quelqu'un l'avait découvert. »

« J'aurais aidé à sauver l'ourson, » dit Lily.

James soupira et attrapa une autre Chocogrenouille.

« Eh, laisse m'en quelques unes ! » lui cria Albus, indigné.

« Arrête, » dit James, sa bouche à nouveau pleine de la substance visqueuse mastiquée. « Je suis sûr qu'il y en a encore plus à l'endroit d'où elles viennent. Scorpius reçoit assez d'argent de ses parents chaque semaine pour _cent_ boîtes de Chocogrenouillles ... »

« Et pas nous ? » répliqua Albus sombrement.

Scorpius hocha simplement la tête et rit.

« Ça va, Al', » dit-il. « James a raison. Il y en a encore plus à l'endroit d'où elles viennent. »

« C'est peut-être vrai, » dit Al', même s'il continuait à fixer son frère. « Mais c'est une question de principe. » Il venait juste d'apprendre cette expression de son père pendant les vacances de Noël et trouvait qu'elle résumait commodément la plupart de ses reproches dans la vie. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à l'utiliser aussi souvent que James le faisait pour se moquer de lui.

« Es-tu déjà arrivé au moment du grand match de foot ? » demanda Rose, écartant une chaise du lit voisin pour se glisser entre James et la boite de Chocogrenouilles maintenant à demi mangée.

« Je viens de le finir, » répondit Albus. « J'ai été surpris qu'Alford ait laissé passer la chance de jouer avant-centre, même si c'était pour jouer côte-à-côte avec Raph. Il ne pourra jamais marquer aucun but en tant que défenseur, même s'ils jouent en tant qu'ailiers. »

« Mais c'est justement ça, non ? » dit Scorpius, se penchant en avant sur sa chaise, comme il le faisait toujours quand il avait l'intention de gagner une discussion. « Marquer des buts est moins important pour Alford que de soutenir son meilleur ami. Après tout ce que Raph a traversé avec son ignoble famille adoptive pendant les vacances d'été, Alford savait qu'il avait besoin de son ami plus que jamais. »

Albus le regarda, sceptique.

« Mais marquer des buts pour l'équipe – en particulier contre Clifton – serait une bonne chose pour permettre à Raph de se sentir mieux. Merlin, ces gars de Clifton sont des branleurs ! »

« Mais, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de buts marqués, » dit Scorpius, faisant courir ses doigts sur les draps du lit d'Albus comme pour schématiser un match de Quidditch – ou, plutôt, un match de foot moldu. « Peut-être pas autant que si Alford avait joué avant-centre, mais le dernier but qu'ils ont marqués – le but qui a marqué la victoire – ils l'ont marqué ensemble ... »

« Mon moment préféré était quand le capitaine des Clifton a glissé dans la boue, » dit James. « Comme a dit Al', ces gars sont des vrais branleurs. »

« Votre langage ! » La voix lasse de Madame Lannon leur parvint pour la énième fois de l'après-midi depuis la porte à demi ouverte de son bureau.

« Désolés ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les enfants.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un 'branleur' ? » murmura Lily, et Albus se rendit compte, tandis qu'il riait avec ses amis, qu'à un moment depuis leur arrivée ce matin, ses côtes avaient cessé de lui faire mal. Il accrocha le regard de Scorpius et sourit largement, recevant en retour, sans un moment d'hésitation, exactement le même sourire.

ooo

Prenant la plume intacte en main, l'écrivain la tint comme s'il se préparait à la tremper dans un encrier, remarquant sa courbe naturelle et la manière étonnante avec laquelle elle s'intégrait à ses doigts comme si elle faisait partie de sa main et ne venait de nulle part ailleurs. L'angle qu'il devait couper était évident.

Un frisson de pure volupté parcouru son corps à la vue de sa propre peau à proximité de quelque chose d'aussi fondamentalement autre – _ne_ lui appartenant indéniablement_ pas_. Le busard avait produit cette œuvre d'art par un mystérieux processus de son propre corps. Elle ne venait pas de lui, et cette prise de conscience réveilla et excita quelque depuis longtemps oublié dans le cœur de l'écrivain. Soudain, un souvenir fit surface, si viscéral et encore si vif qu'il haleta bruyamment dans le silence de sa bibliothèque : sa main, jeune et inaltéré par l'âge mûr, posée sur la peau laiteuse de la poitrine de son amant, si large et si avide que son pouce frôlait la chair meurtrie d'un mamelon et le bout de son petit doigt, l'autre. Sous sa paume, la poitrine de son amant se soulevait et s'abaissait laissant deviner un besoin intense que l'écrivain savait être le seul capable de le provoquer. Une vague de respect et de reconnaissance l'envahit, et il se pencha pour embrasser la bouche de son amant, ne voulant rien de plus que de se noyer dedans. Cette personne sous lui le laissait faire ça – le laissait se blottir dans la moiteur de ses bras, le laissait boire l'humidité mystérieuse de sa bouche, le laissait chercher la jouissance et se libérer contre le mystère parfait de son ventre pâle et lisse. Même au beau milieu de ça, leur premier moment d'intimité, l'écrivain avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais aussi heureux de nouveau. Aussi humilié. Aussi perdu dans la douleur glorieuse et terrifiante qu'est l'acte sexuel avec la personne qu'on a désiré pendant des années et qu'on sent qu'on ne méritera jamais. Quand il vint, cette première fois, il couvrit la poitrine et la gorge de son amant de sa semence comme si le corps de son amant était l'autel d'un dieu jusqu'ici muet qui avait finalement, après d'innombrables heures de prières ferventes, cédé et permit à ceci d'_être_.

Si seulement il avait su à ce moment la façon rapide – et impitoyable – avec laquelle le même dieu reprendrait ce qu'il avait offert. Mais, pendant un court moment, l'écrivain avait connu le bonheur. Le bonheur, et, après une vie de guerre, la paix.

ooo

Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter se surpris à froncer les sourcils tandis qu'elle lisait le troisième livre de la saga _Alford Ocamy_ et se questionna sur son propre abattement. Ce n'était, bien sûr, pas à cause du livre en lui-même. Comme les précédents, il était bien écrit, profond et plein de leçons de vie pertinentes destinées aux jeunes adultes. Et, bien sûr, il ne contenait pas de thèmes qu'elle pensait que ses enfants n'étaient pas capables comprendre – tout le contraire, en fait. Ce livre, même plus que les deux autres, était centré sur la nécessité vitale de l'amitié et le message qu'abandonner une personne aimée par lâcheté était un péché quasiment impardonnable. C'étaient des sentiments qu'elle partageait avec l'auteur anonyme de la saga. Pourquoi alors le lire l'avait-elle si profondément perturbée, comme si quelque pilier soutenant les fondations de sa vie avait été secoué ?

Dans ce livre, le thème le plus adulte jusqu'ici était que l'éponyme Alford Ocamy et son ami Raph Troyert avaient appris que le père d'Alford était complice avec les fascistes diaboliques, qui prenaient lentement, mais implacablement, le pouvoir, et que les parents décédés de Raph avaient exprimés dans une lettre récemment découverte que leur dernier vœu était que Raph soit entrainé comme combattant pour la Résistance. Pendant une grande partie du livre, il était apparu que ces meilleurs amis seraient destinés à se retrouver de chaque côté d'une ligne tracée des années auparavant par les générations qui les avaient précédées. Effectivement, Alford était allé jusqu'à s'enrôler dans la jeune milice du leader fasciste. Mais dans le dernier chapitre, après une dispute violente qui avait rempli les yeux de Ginny de larmes, Alford y avait quitté son père et s'était enfui du manoir familial pour retrouver Raph et les autres jeunes résistants dans la Forêt Interdite. Dès qu'il le vit, Raph couru vers son ami et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte. Ses paroles étaient les derniers mots du livre : _« Je savais que tu reviendrais, » murmura Raph dans les cheveux d'Alford. « Ils ont dit que tu ne le ferais pas, mais je savais que tu le ferais. »_

Ginny se leva péniblement du canapé et vagabonda dans la cuisine, mettant la bouilloire à chauffer d'un petit coup absent de sa baguette. Peut-être ses émotions étaient-elles le résultat du tournant indéniablement poignant que prenait l'histoire. Ou peut-être était-ce le résultat des souvenirs qui étaient revenus l'inonder – des souvenirs de son abandon de Harry et de celui de son frère pendant la Guerre. A cause de ses propres peurs et frustrations, Ron avait laissé son meilleur ami et sa futur femme faire seuls face au danger. Bien sûr, il était finalement revenu (un fait déterminant !), mais, néanmoins, il les avait abandonné. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, la honte faisait bouillir dans le sang de Ginny, comme si c'était quelque chose de génétique qu'elle partageait avec son frère.

Et elle ? Était-elle moins coupable ? Bien sûr, Harry avait mit fin à leur relation et était parti sans elle, mais n'était-ce pas aussi vrai qu'elle l'avait_ laissé faire_ ? Elle aurait pu se battre, elle aurait pu plaider sa cause, elle aurait pu pester, hurler et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Après tout, n'était-il pas son futur mari ? Le futur père de ses enfants ? L'amour de sa vie ? Mais finalement, elle l'avait laissé partir. Elle l'avait laissé faire face à la mort sans elle ...

Sa tasse fumante dans les mains, Ginny se laissa tomber sur une chaise devant la petite table de petit-déjeuner à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Demain, c'était le réveillon de Noël, mais le ciel sombre refusait de neiger. Il y avait quelque chose dans la perspective d'un Noël sans neige qui lui serra la gorge de nouveau. Merlin, elle se sentait mélancolique, ces jours-ci ! Peut-être était-ce pourquoi un livre (un livre _pour enfant_, pour l'amour de Déméter !) l'avait laissée se sentir si vulnérable. Elle resserra ses mains autour de la tasse et inhala le parfum du cynorhodon. Cela lui rappelait l'été, et elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et à se représenter la villa qu'ils avaient loué dans l'ouest de l'Irlande – le sable chaud dans la crique dérobée et la légère brume qui s'était étendue sur le monde quelques jours et les avaient tous enveloppés dans une couverture grise diaphane. Elle avait bu des tasses et des tasses de ce même thé pendant ce mois, et avec cette odeur dans les narines et les yeux fermés, elle pouvait encore se représenter la grande carrure de Harry enfoncée dans un des vieux fauteuils à côté du feu, ses lunettes de lecture glissant de son nez et sa paire habituelle devant lui sur la table basse, leurs verres reflétant la lumière du feu fumant. Et il y avait Hermione sur la chaise en face de lui, lisant tel ou tel roman moldu, son visage ayant l'air entièrement concentré et entièrement satisfait en même temps. Non loin, Albus et le fils Malfoy étaient assis, leurs coudes osseux d'adolescents posés sur la table devant eux, décidés à s'affronter de nouveau dans une partie d'échec interminable. Et depuis les chambres, à l'étage, leur parvenait le son du poste de James, et les hourras occasionnels de James, Lily et Hugo quand une de leurs équipes avaient marqué un autre but ou fait tombé les joueurs de l'autre équipe de leur balais. Dehors, la pluie battait doucement les carreaux, et quelque part au loin, un chien de berger aboyait, éloignant les animaux dont il avait la charge de quelque précipice vertigineux – et, dans le brouillard, invisible.

Ce fut un moment calme et paisible, et ils avaient tous réussi à oublier le distant, mais néanmoins troublant, roulement de tambour des nouvelles venant de Londres. Les murmures quotidiens de la _Gazette_ à propos de disparitions de Ministres et d'activités secrètes des Aurors étaient soulignés par les appels par cheminée leur parvenant pour Harry et Hermione à des intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés ...

Soudain, comme si les pensées de Ginny l'avaient invoquée, le visage d'Hermione apparu dans la cheminée de la cuisine.

« Salut, » dit-elle d'un air las.

« Salut, » dit Ginny. « Tout va bien ? »

La tête d'Hermione tressauta légèrement d'une façon qui suggéra qu'elle venait de hausser les épaules. Ginny ne pouvait en être sûre, mais quoi qu'il en soit, son silence était révélateur.

« Rose et Hugo vont bien, » dit-elle. « Ils peuvent rester, ce soir. Et je m'assurerai que Ron ait une assiette de quelque chose quand il passera les chercher. »

« Merci, » répondit Hermione sans beaucoup d'énergie. « Harry m'a dit de te dire qu'il rentrera tard. »

« Je m'en suis doutée quand j'ai vu que c'était toi et pas lui. »

« Il a été retenu pour des séances de briefing tout l'après-midi. »

Ginny hocha simplement la tête.

« Je pense qu'il aura quand même fini ce soir, » ajouta rapidement Hermione. « Pourvu qu'aucun d'entre nous ne doive travailler pour le réveillon. »

Ginny se força à sourire, mais elle savait que son sourire était las. « J'ai fait de la cuisine, » dit-elle après que le silence se soit prolongé entre elles.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa aller à fermer les yeux pendant un moment.

« Mmmm. Je sens ça. Pain d'épice. Ça sent vraiment bon. »

Les deux amis restèrent silencieuse pendant un autre long moment, et Ginny ressentit avec de plus en plus de force la familière impression que quelque chose – quelque part – n'allait vraiment pas et que les autres essayaient de l'empêcher de savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de ça. Elle voulait forcer Hermione à parler, à lui dire pourquoi Harry rentrait à la maison ces jours-ci le front creusé par des rides d'inquiétudes, et pourquoi Hermione avait été trop distraite pour se rappeler leur jour annuel de shopping-avant-le-réveillon-de-Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après tout, elles y avaient été fidèlement chaque année depuis la défaite de Voldemort, même pendant les années où Ginny et Harry avaient recommencé à se fréquenter, même quand l'une d'elles, ou les deux, avaient été à des périodes avancées de leur grossesse et avaient été obligées de visiter chaque toilettes publiques entre Olivander et le Royaume du Hibou au moins deux fois ...

« Bon, écoute, je ferais mieux d'y aller, » dit Hermione. « Merci d'avoir pris Hugo et Rosie. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ennuient pas trop ... »

« Tu sais qu'ils ne m'ennuient pas, » répliqua Ginny, un peu trop âprement.

Hermione soupira. « Je sais, bien sûr. Je suis désolée, Gin. »

« Pas de souci, » répondit-elle. C'était une des nombreuses phrases dont elle était tombée amoureuse pendant qu'ils étaient à Galway. _Dieu le protège. A ta santé. Pas de souci. _« Oh, » dit-elle joyeusement, ne voulant pas mettre fin à leur conversation sur une note maussade. « J'ai finalement fini _les Détenus de l'Ile du Diable_. Tu peux l'emprunter, si tu veux. »

Hermione rit, le premier vrai rire que Ginny ait entendu venant d'elle depuis des jours.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de l'emprunter ! Sais-tu que j'ai fini par en acheter quatre exemplaires ? Un pour chacun des enfants, un pour moi, et un pour Ron, parce je sais qu'on aurait fini par s'entretuer si on avait été obligé de partager comme on l'a fait l'année dernière. »

Ginny rit, soulagée d'entendre qu'au moins _une_ chose allait être la même cette année – le lendemain de Noël serait passé, aussi bien par les enfants que par les adultes, à paresser autour du feu avec des tasses de thé, de lait de poule et de cacao à portée de main et le nez plongé dans le dernier _Alford Ocamy_. Impulsivement, elle tendit le bras comme si Hermione était dans la même pièce qu'elle et non juste une illusion enflammée.

« Sois prudente, » dit-elle, sentant les larmes qu'elle avait contenu ressurgir et lui serrer la gorge. « Et dis à mon mari d'être prudent aussi. »

Hermione hocha la tête, trop solennellement pour être rassurante, avant de disparaître sans un mot.

ooo

Le couteau était si aiguisé qu'il pénétra la l'extrémité de la plume sans l'aide d'une quelconque pression ou de magie. La gravité, seule, était suffisante, et l'écrivain s'émerveillait de l'absence de résistance, de l'aisance surprenante à créer. Un de ses amis – un sculpteur amateur qui, en dépit de son héritage de Sang-Pur, ne jurait que par la supériorité du marteau et du burin par rapport à la baguette – lui avait dit une fois ce qu'on ressentait à transformer de la pierre brute en quelque chose de semblable à la chair vivante. _La matière et l'esprit ne sont pas si différents_, avait-il dit. _Les deux sont longs à transformer en quelque chose de meilleur – quelque chose ... de nécessaire._ L'écrivain avait rit, à l'époque, faisant tourner son whisky dans son verre et le regardant saisir et réfracter la lumière. Vraiment, les artistes disaient les choses les plus pompeuses ! Mais néanmoins, la remarque était restée en lui, et il s'était surpris à se la rappeler à des moments étranges. Un peu comme celui-ci, comme il guidait précautionneusement la lame en un voyage qui paraissait plus prédestiné que délibéré.

Mais là encore, jusqu'à quel point sa vie était-elle vraiment due au hasard ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait-il était un produit de sa propre volonté ou tout avait-il était du ressort du destin ? Etait-il simplement monté à bord, entraîné comme un insecte dans un filet de résine visqueux et emporté en un lent voyage vers l'éternité ?

_... les deux sont longs à transformer en quelque chose de meilleur ..._

_... quelque chose de nécessaire._

L'écrivain tint la plume nouvellement coupée devant la lumière et pressa son doigt contre la fente à son extrémité, fourchue comme la langue d'un serpent, imaginant la goutte d'encre ébène qui reposerait ici comme un souhait primitif, pré-verbal qui pourrait enfin se manifester dans des mots, mais qui parlerait plus probablement à travers l'action. À travers un fluide coup de poing colérique et nerveux ou un mouvement de baguette semblable au spasme de l'œil d'un d'oiseau. Ou, encore plus éloquent, le soudain flot de salive d'anticipation qui emplit la bouche pendant la fraction de seconde avant que la langue ne se tende pour goûter le baiser d'un amant. Pour goûter la silhouette de mots tels que _toujours_, _à jamais_ et _ne pars pas_.

Comme il avait désiré tout ce que ces mots promettaient, et comme il avait regretté, depuis, le silence par lequel il y avait répondu.

ooo

Quand elle atteignit la fin du quatrième _Alford Ocamy_, Hermione Granger-Weasley avait une assez bonne idée de l'identité de l'auteur anonyme de la saga. Elle l'avait soupçonné depuis la révélation dans le troisième livre au sujet du père d'Alford et de son allégeance au leader du Parti National fasciste, mais elle n'avait pas été sûre avant l'antépénultième chapitre d'_Alford Ocamy et le Médaillon d'Or_.

L'énorme tome de six cent pages reposant sur ses genoux comme un chat, Hermione ferma la couverture et retira ses lunettes de lecture. Lentement, elle prit conscience du calme qui l'entourait – rien d'autre que le tic-tac d'une horloge et le bourdonnement apaisant du réfrigérateur moldu d'Harry et Ginny. Il devait être plus de trois heures. Même James avait éteint son poste et était parti dormir. Son esprit avait été si ancré dans l'histoire qu'elle avait manqué de remarquer que, une par une, chaque chambre de la bruyante ferme Weasley-Potter s'était glissé dans le silence. Pendant une seconde, elle fut certaine d'avoir entendu des voix, et ses oreilles s'efforcèrent de saisir le son d'un gloussement de petite fille venant du coin de la chambre de Lily ou les lourds bruits de pas d'un des hommes tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les toilettes. Mais le son ne se fit pas entendre de nouveau, et Hermione resta avec le sentiment troublant qu'elle avait surpris des fantômes – des fantômes ou les murmures éphémères d'Alford et de Raph alors qu'ils étaient étendus face à face dans le grand lit moelleux d'Alford et faisaient des plans d'évasions et des promesses pour toujours.

Hermione soupira et se frotta les yeux, éprouvant plus que le sentiment habituel de deuil qu'elle éprouvait toujours après avoir fini un bon livre. Pendant quatre jours, elle avait pu se perdre dans l'histoire et ignorer, pour un temps, les répercussions croissantes de la guerre. Celle-ci ne tarderait plus, maintenant. Des Aurors avaient été assassiné. La famille d'un haut ministre avait été kidnappé et séquestré en attente d'une rançon. D'une semaine à l'autre, maintenant, une annonce serait lancée, et le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient allait, une fois encore, s'effondrer. Et exactement comme eux, leurs enfants devraient apprendre le goût amer de la peur, du sacrifice et de la mort.

Ouvrant les yeux, Hermione tendit la main et retraça les inscriptions dorées. _Anonyme_. Oui, peut-être pensait-il l'être. Mais pas pour elle. Elle en était arrivée à le connaître trop bien, arrivée à connaître le regard hanté de ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de lui rendre visite dans ses bureaux chics juste après Brompton Road. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, après qu'il soit revenu d'Istanbul et ait créé son cabinet de consultant, elle avait pensé que c'était de la culpabilité. Mais alors, il avait posé une question. Juste une simple question prononcée avec une insouciance feinte, mais elle remit quelque chose à sa place dans son esprit avec un un _clic_ presque audible.

_Et Harry Potter ? Comment va-t-il ?_

Soudainement, elle avait été transportée en arrière, comme par le revers d'un Retourneur de Temps, vers la fin de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Cette année miraculeuse qui avait bien failli ne pas avoir lieu du tout – et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à la Guerre, n'avait jamais eu lieu ...

Poudlard avait ré-ouvert le Septembre après la défaite de Voldemort, et ils y étaient retournés, bien que ce ne soit pas en tant qu'élèves répartis en maisons séparées, en dortoirs et en équipes de Quidditch. Trop de choses avaient été détruites pour faire la même bêtise de nouveau. Ni l'état du château, à moitié détruit comme il l'était, ni la nouvelle alliance fragile des vieux élèves qui s'étaient battus pendant la Guerre ne le permettait. Au lieu de ça, les membres du Conseil avaient décidés de loger tous les élèves qui avaient dix-sept ans ou plus à Pré-au-Lard. Pour certains, Hermione en était certaine, c'était cette décision qui les avait finalement persuadés de revenir, étant donné les souvenirs que tant gardaient de la bataille finale et des couloirs tachés de sang. Les auberges du village étaient devenus des dortoirs improvisés, et on avait tiré au sort des noms d'un chaudron pour voir qui seraient colocataires. Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient fini par partager la petite chambre au papier bleu au-dessus de la Tête de Sanglier, pour laquelle la seule entrée était une trappe dans le sol. A cette époque, ça avait fait rire tout le monde, sauf eux, bien sûr.

L'automne était passé comme un cyclone. Les seuls souvenirs concrets qu'elle avait gardé étaient comme des images dans un album photo moldu : Ron avec des feuilles d'automne dans ses cheveux; Dean assis au comptoir des Trois Balais avec ses pastels éparpillées devant lui comme les éclats d'un arc-en-ciel; Harry très précairement adossé au dossier de sa chaise, et riant, tandis qu'il racontait encore une histoire de la saga Partager la Chambre de Malfoy. Par la suite, elle avait cherché dans sa mémoire des indices, et il y en avait eu. Il y avait eu le fait que vers la fin de Septembre, Harry et Malfoy avaient commencé à jouer au Quidditch en un-contre-un presque tous les jours. Et, vers la fin d'Octobre, Malfoy, qui commençait toujours ses Samedi soir au pub, assis avec les Serpentards, avait commencé à finir ses soirées assis à côté de Harry à la table des Gryffondors. Et vint le soir de Novembre, alors que tous les Pré-au-Lardeurs (comme ils avaient fini par se faire appeler par le reste du corps étudiant) retournaient à leurs chambres après un diner tardif, où Malfoy avait glissé son bras sous le bras de Harry et embrassé sa joue avec négligence.

_Tu me raccompagnes, mon chéri ?_ Avait-il demandé d'une voix traînante, pendant que Harry s'empourprait à la lumière de son _Lumos_. Mais quand Malfoy avait lancé un clin d'œil et avait eu un sourire en coin, tout le monde avait rit car, Merlin, la seule pensée de Harry et Malfoy en couple était complètement effrayante.

Mais après les vacances, quelque chose avait changé. Les parties de Quidditch en un-contre-un n'avaient pas repris. Harry et Malfoy avaient tout les deux cessé d'aller au pub avec leurs amis, et, quand ils le faisaient, Malfoy ne venait plus jamais à leur table. Harry arrêta de leur raconter des histoires sur Malfoy, et, encore plus révélateur, arrêta de rire quand qui que ce soit d'autre le faisait – une chose qui, elle-même, cessa brusquement quand, un soir de Février, Harry se leva si brutalement de sa chaise que celle-ci s'écrasa au sol, dans sa hâte de saisir le col de Justin Finch-Fletchey et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise après qu'il eût suggéré que Malfoy n'était pas venu cette nuit-là parce qu'il avait peur du noir.

_Cet idiot est un putain de lâche, n'est-ce pas ..._ était tout ce que Justin avait réussi à dire avant que l'expression sur le visage de Harry n'aspire sa respiration hors de lui aussi efficacement que n'importe quel Détraqueur.

Avec du recul, ce qui était arrivé était évident, mais elle avait été tellement prise par les examens de fin d'année et son propre amour naissant qu'elle avait manqué le moment où celui de Harry était né, lui aussi. Cela devait avoir eu lieu juste avant les vacances de Noël. Quelque chose dans le fait du retour imminent à leurs vies séparées devait avoir déclenché cette première conversation, cette première confession, ce premier baiser. Évidement, Harry avait pris soin de maintenir des barrières entre Ginny et lui-même quand il était au Terrier pendant les vacances. À l'époque, elle avait présumé que c'était par respect pour les parents de Ginny, et peut-être même pour Ron, mais avec du recul, il était clair que sa réserve venait de tout autre chose. C'était presque comme si lui et Ginny étaient devenus deux aimants se repoussant : dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, il trouvait une excuse pour en sortir. Hermione avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il la désirait trop. Plus tard, elle avait su, c'était Malfoy qu'il désirait trop.

Mais ils étaient discrets, Harry et Malfoy. Plus discrets qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer à propos de deux jeunes hommes de dix-huit ans aux hormones en ébullition, et elle était sûre qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais douté sans cette nuit où elle était restée tard au château pour aider Madame Pince à réorganiser la section de Théorie Magique. C'était au début d'Avril, une de ces nuits qui paraissent exactement à mi-chemin entre l'hiver et le printemps. Il y avait encore de la neige sur le sol, mais la route avait été piétinée jusqu'à devenir de la boue, laissant un sombre ruban serpentant entre les arbres, et l'air était doux et vivifiant. La lumière de la lune avait rendu un _Lumos_ inutile, et elle avait marché lentement, appréciant la solitude, le silence et le sentiment d'être témoin de la renaissance d'un monde. Elle était arrivée à une courbe en épingle sur la route, juste avant que les lumières du village ne deviennent visibles à travers les arbres, quand elle avait entendu une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles.

_Draco, arrête-toi une seconde. S'il te plait, arrête !_

Encore maintenant, Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer avec certitude pourquoi, au lieu d'appeler Harry et de signaler sa présence, elle avait choisi de se lancer un sortilège de Désillusion et s'était collée au tronc d'un énorme hêtre. Peut-être avait-elle déjà deviné la vraie nature de sa relation avec Malfoy et voulait-elle tester son hypothèse, ou peut-être était-elle embarrassée d'avoir surpris ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de ce qui semblait être une conversation pleine d'émotion. Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, elle choisit de se cacher et regarda les jeunes hommes se regarder en chien de fusil au milieu de la route boueuse comme des boxeurs sur un ring.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je m'arrête ou non ?_ Avait répondu Malfoy, sa voix tout à fait différente de ce qu'elle était habituellement, tellement qu'Hermione douta de ce qu'elle voyait pendant une seconde. Peut-être était-ce un autre grand jeune homme fin avec des cheveux blonds ? _Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te quitter. On partage un putain de lit, après tout !_

_C'est ce que tu veux ? Me quitter ?_

La voix de Harry était si misérable qu'elle avait serré les poings et planté ses ongles dans ses paumes pour s'empêcher de courir le rejoindre.

Draco avait rit amèrement en réponse.

_C'est ce que tu penses ?_ Avait-il dit d'un ton acerbe.

_Je ne sais pas_, avait répondu Harry. _Je ne sais pas, Draco, et c'est bien le problème._

Même dans la pénombre et les centaines d'ombres lancées par des branches sans feuilles s'agitant, Hermione avait pu voir le soulèvement rapide de la poitrine de Malfoy. Il lui rappelait un cerf qu'elle avait vu une fois quand elle était petite, pourchassé et coincé par les chiens, ses yeux agrandis par la peur roulant dans leurs orbites.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? _Avait-il crié. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Est-ce que tout ce que j'ai dit et fait n'est pas encore suffisant ?_

Harry, aussi, devait avoir entendu quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu dans la voix de Malfoy, car soudain, il avait attiré Malfoy contre son torse et avait enroulé ses bras autour du dos du jeune homme.

_Ne pars pas_, dit-il farouchement. _Ne me quitte pas._

_Mais je ne peux pas ... _La voix de Draco était étouffée par le cou de Harry, mais Hermione pouvait toujours entendre comme elle était brisée, comme il était perdu. _Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas supporter la façon dont ils me regardent. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ..._

_Mais tu ne comprend pas ? Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que les gens pensent, à part moi. Je suis le seul qui devrait avoir de l'importance, Draco, et je _sais_ quel genre de personne tu es. Regarde moi, Draco !_ Se dégageant légèrement, Harry attrapa le menton de Malfoy et le força à relever la tête. _Si tu pars, ça me tuera._

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si rester me tue ?_ Demanda Draco, presque, mais pas vraiment, sur un air de défi.

Des adolescents, avait pensé Hermione quand elle avait eu l'occasion de se rappeler ces mots pendant les années passées. Des adolescents mélodramatiques. Mais en voyant Malfoy, plus de dix ans plus tard, et en entendant dans sa voix au calme professionnel cette terreur incontestable ... Oui, elle avait compris alors. Il n'avait jamais guéri de la blessure qu'il s'était lui-même infligé.

Et Harry non plus, dans les yeux duquel elle avait vu une lumière décroître et mourir tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit le jour de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes et regardait Malfoy faire ses bagages. Grimpant les escaliers, Hermione lui avait jeté un coup d'œil à travers la trappe entrouverte, avait regardé, pendant un moment, les larmes tracer silencieusement leur chemin sur les joues de Harry, s'était doucement retournée et était redescendu, informant Ron et ses parents que Harry n'était pas là et qu'il s'était peut-être arrêté prendre un verre sur le chemin du château.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'elle avait vu. Quelle que soit l'occasion. Parce que juste le jour suivant, Malfoy avait quitté l'Angleterre, et Harry avait recommencé, après un moment, à être le meilleur ami de Ron et le petit-ami de Ginny. Et le secret coupable d'Hermione.

Lentement, elle retraça les lettres une dernière fois.

_Anonyme._

Mais pour combien de temps ?

ooo

Une extrémité bien coupée sur une plume correctement tenue peut durer au moins dix pages. L'écrivain testa la résistance du bout en le faisant courir le long des creux et des bosses de sa paume. Tête. Cœur. Vie. Toutes trop profondément gravées pour être modifiées par l'encre, ou même par le sang. Volonté. Logique. Vitalité. Toutes lisibles sur le seul pouce. Force. Persévérance. Courage.

_Enfant du Clair de Lune_, avait dit la gitane, tenant sa main dans les deux siennes alors qu'elle était accroupie devant un feu fait de vieilles roues de chariot, habillée de bottes d'homme et d'une jupe indécemment retroussée jusqu'à sa taille. _Tu as des pieds endurants et toujours courants. Tu cherches quelque chose que tu as déjà trouvé. Tu fuis quelque chose dont tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Tu vivras plus longtemps que tout ceux que tu aimes. Plus longtemps, en fait, que tu ne peux le supporter._

Mais bien sûr, à ce moment, il savait déjà tout ça.

L'écrivain ouvrit et ferma la main, regardant son anneau de mariage briller à la lumière de la lanterne. Il avait dit à sa femme de ne pas l'attendre pour le diner. Ils avaient pris un déjeuner tardif à Londres, après avoir quitté King Cross, même s'il n'en avait que difficilement gouté la saveur. Ça avait été assez dur de dire au-revoir à son fils sans même entrapercevoir ...

L'écrivain soupira et ferma les yeux. Comment, après tant de temps, cela pouvait-il ressurgir comme ça ? Comme le flot retournant à la mer qu'il avait abandonné – ce sentiment de désir inarticulé désespéré et enivrant ? C'était ridicule ! Il était un homme, à deux doigts de l'âge moyen. Un mari. Un père. Un membre du Magenmagot et de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Un aristocrate titré, un expert renommé dans son domaine. Une légende de succès à toutes les échelles et un vivant reproche à tout ceux qui avaient douté de lui, tout ceux qui avaient un jour essayé de lui faire avaler sa honte comme de la boue. Il ne devait plus d'excuses à personne. Personne, c'est cela, sauf, peut-être, lui-même.

Et, bien sûr, Harry.

Harry.

Son beau Harry aux cheveux sombres, aux joues rougissantes, aux yeux couleurs d'eau de mer, à la peau pâle. Son beau Harry, farouche, vulnérable, généreux, qui avait tout envoyé promener et n'avait demandé qu'une chose en retour.

_Reste avec moi._

Une seule chose, et même ça, avait été trop demander à un lâche et un esclave. On peut mettre un titre avant le nom et un diplôme après, mais on ne peut pas changer l'essence de l'homme qui les porte. On ne peut pas changer le plomb en or. On ne peut pas garder quelque chose qu'on ne mérite pas. On ne peut pas, du moins, tant que Dieu y veille.

ooo

Harry James Potter finit le cinquième livre de la saga d'Alford Ocamy le jour suivant la déclaration de la guerre, et se surpris, inexplicablement, à penser à Draco Malfoy.

Lentement, avec précaution, il referma la couverture et posa le livre sur la petite table toujours jonchée de tasses vides, d'emballages de sucres d'orge et d'assiettes sales. Autour de lui étaient assis les seules personnes au monde qui auraient dû lui importer – sa femme, ses enfants, ses amis et leur famille – leurs nez plongés dans leur propre exemplaire de _La Confrérie du Serpent_. Quand Harry se leva et annonça qu'il sortait marcher, ils étaient tellement absorbés que personne ne daigna lever les yeux, et il ne reçu donc que quelques grognements affirmatifs en guise de réponse.

C'était amusant, vraiment, que la seule personne avec qui il veuille être en cet instant précis soit Draco. Non, pas amusant. _Hilarant_, à la même manière dont toutes les pensées ironiques sont fondamentalement hilarantes.

Sans y penser, le sang pulsant dans ses veines, Harry monta dans la chambre lui appartenant ainsi qu'à Ginny et enfila un pull-over Weasley, un chapeau, une écharpe et des gants dépareillés. Peu importe à quoi il ressemblait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était ressentir autre chose que cette envie impérieuse de _savoir_ – et, derrière ça, ce déferlement encore plus impérieux de colère, qui pouvait, à n'importe quel moment, se transformer en sentiment de trahison et de perte. Deux sentiments qui avaient toujours habités le cœur de Harry, mais jamais autant qu'après cette année dans une chambre aux deux lits transformés en un seul et au papier peint de la couleur d'un œuf de rouge-gorge ...

Tâtonnant pour atteindre la clenche pendant un moment (un des gants devait sûrement appartenir à Ron car il était au moins de deux tailles trop grand), Harry ouvrit la porte de l'abri de jardin et tendit la main.

« _Accio_ balai de Harry, » murmura-t-il et il sentit l'impact satisfaisant du bois dur contre sa paume. Et puis, parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment être découvert par la personne qui avait tenté de le tué la semaine précédente, quelle qu'elle soit, il se lança un rapide sortilège de Désillusion. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait un peu téméraire, mais pas téméraire au point de vouloir que Ginny passe le Réveillon du Jour de l'An à identifier son corps à Sainte Mangouste.

Le ciel était gris ardoise, et l'air autour de lui était plein de flocons tourbillonnants lentement, le genre de flocons qui tombent quand il fait trop froid pour avoir une tempête de neige convenable. Dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, Harry pouvait presque imaginer quelque dieu du temps dosant chaque misérable pincée et la relâchant dans le vent comme une ration de sel en temps de guerre. Plissant les yeux dans la direction où le soleil brillait faiblement comme une lanterne à la mèche trop courte, il se pencha sur son balai et souhaita plus de vitesse. Uniquement quand le monde défila devant ses yeux comme le paysage depuis la fenêtre d'un train à pleine puissance, il s'autorisa à penser.

Pourquoi avait-il encore rêvé de Draco Malfoy la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant, alors qu'il était depuis longtemps trop tard ?

La banlieue du Kent n'offrait pas grand chose en matière de défis, et Harry fit un large virage paresseux dans la lumière déclinante du crépuscule et pointa son balai vers l'ouest. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de semblable, mais les ponts suspendus à faible hauteur et les espaces étroits entre les buildings dans le district financier de Londres semblaient susurrer son nom avec autant de séduction qu'ils le faisaient quand il avait dix-huit ans. Pendant un moment, le temps sembla fondre comme de la cire, et Harry sentit la force et la témérité traverser son corps à mesure égale. Ce n'était pas différent de la façon dont faire l'amour à Draco le faisait se sentir.

_Attrape-moi si tu le peux, Potter !_

Si Harry avait était téméraire pendant leurs vols nocturnes, Draco avait été suicidaire. Plusieurs fois, Harry avait regardé, pétrifié d'horreur, un coude ou une cuisse de Draco effleurer le coin d'un building. Et une nuit, Harry avait dû ravaler de la bile tandis qu'il regardait Draco, volant au moins à cent kilomètres à l'heure, plonger seulement un quart de seconde avant que ses cheveux clairs, flottant librement au-dessus de sa cape sombre, ne disparaissent dans la noirceur d'un des espaces entre les piliers de fonte de pont de Southwark.

_Est-ce que tu essayes de te tuer ?_ Avait-il demandé quand il l'avait rattrapé et lui avait signalé qu'il voulait atterrir sur le toit d'un appartement proche, juste à l'est de Charing Cross. Draco s'était posé comme si tout allait bien, mais Harry était essoufflé et furieux, ses membres tremblant d'adrénaline et de rage. Les yeux de Draco avaient brillé avec témérité tandis qu'il se penchait vers Harry pour l'embrasser, et ses lèvres étaient aussi froides que la nuit autour d'eux.

_Pouah_, avait-il dit, se retirant pour essuyer sa bouche avec le dessus de sa main. _Tu as goût de vomi, Potter._

Harry ne se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé après. S'était-il détourné, embarrassé ? Ou avait-il attrapé Draco et l'avait-il forcé à l'embrasser une seconde fois – forcé ce foutu abruti à sentir, à savoir, à goûter ce qu'il avait fait à Harry ? Goûter la terreur et le besoin qu'il lui inspirait par le simple fait de sa présence et la connaissance analogue de ce que le perdre maintenant, après la putain d'épiphanie que représentait Draco dans ses bras, ferait à Harry.

Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Harry ne s'en souviendrait pas. Mais quoi qu'il ait fait, ça avait clairement été insuffisant.

Lentement, les champs et les jardins disposés comme des carrés de patchwork laissèrent place à des veines de lumières de phares rouges et blanches, et puis soudain, la vue de Londres s'ouvrit sous lui comme une fleur éclosant au crépuscule. Resserrant sa prise sur le manche de son balai, Harry descendit en spirale la tête la première, stoppant uniquement quand il sentit la peur, se mélangeant au brouillard acide, au fond de sa gorge. Cela lui rappela de nouveau le baiser qu'il avait donné à Draco, leurs bottes faisant crisser les graviers et la glace brisée, sur le toit d'un appartement abandonné, à l'aurore d'une autre guerre. C'était au début de Mai, Harry s'en rappelait encore. Un début de Mai dans un long printemps glacial, qui, s'imaginait-il à l'époque, ne pouvait certainement pas laisser à place à l'été. Mais il l'avait fait. Et peu de temps après, Draco l'avait quitté.

_« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Alford, persuadé que ses yeux reflétaient toute la peur et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait._

_« Comment sais-tu quoi ? » répliqua Raph._

_« Quand tu tombes amoureux, » dit Alford._

_« Oh, je pense que tu le sais juste, » répondit Raph._

_Et après ça, Alford resta silencieux, car il réalisa alors qu'il le savait, l'avait su, depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois._

_« Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? » murmura-t-il dans le noir vers l'endroit où son meilleur ami était sur le point de s'endormir._

_« Oui, » dit Raph, « et je le suis encore. »_

_C'est uniquement à cet instant, sous une toile de tente à la veille de la guerre, qu'Alford su ce qu'il devait faire._

« Est-ce que tout doit devenir si mièvre et gay ? » cria James, fermant son livre d'un coup sec, mais personne ne l'avait regardé, et il avait détalé pour trouver son poste de radio. Il avait dix-sept ans et était terrifié par la guerre qui se profilait dans son futur comme une tempête d'été à l'horizon. Il rappelait avec force à Harry l'oncle de James, qui rappela à Harry la nuit où Ron avait quitté une autre tente, pendant une autre guerre. Le vertige qu'il ressenti alors que les faits, la fiction, le passé et le présent s'effondraient autour de lui comme une longue-vue était presque suffocant. De l'autre côté de la chambre chauffée au feu de bois, le fils de Draco était assis, appuyé contre Albus, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule d'Albus, et les deux jeunes hommes tournaient inconsciemment les pages de leurs livres à l'unisson.

Qui que soit l'auteur anonyme de la saga, il avait une perspicacité étonnante et peut-être plus qu'un peu des talents d'une Sibylle.

Avec le reste de jour s'égouttant, comme par une plaie, dans le ciel sans couleur, Harry se retourna vers l'est. Se retourna vers son foyer. Les souvenirs de Draco avaient cessé de le brûler et, au lieu de ça, reposaient comme des mains chaudes, en coupe, sur son cœur, comme pour retenir cette flamme fragile. Ils avaient survécu, et leurs enfants feraient de même. Quelque chose ancré profondément en lui savait que c'était vrai. De la même manière qu'il avait su, même à l'époque, qu'au dernier moment, Draco plongerait et s'éloignerait librement des ombres du pont, alors même que celles-ci s'accrochaient à ses cheveux clairs comme des doigts, le laissant finalement partir.

ooo

Les souvenirs de la lecture des lignes de sa paume ramena à l'esprit de l'écrivain une autre prophétie. Il se leva de sa chaise et contourna son bureau d'un pas calme et respectueux. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis plus d'une décennie. Il n'avait pas eu besoin. La gravure était marquée dans sa mémoire comme au fer rouge. Mais cela semblait important maintenant de l'avoir à côté de lui alors qu'il commençait à écrire.

La rune était enfermée dans une boite enchantée. Rien de fantaisiste ou d'ornementé. Rien qui puisse attirer l'œil vagabond d'un visiteur ou la curiosité d'un enfant. Juste une boite en bois toute simple faite à la main. Doucement, il l'enleva de l'étagère où elle était restée pendant toutes ces années, depuis qu'il était revenu dans le Wiltshire avec sa famille à la fin d'une période de quatre ans en tant que spécialiste de Sort du Sang au Ministère de la Magie turque. Il y avait une bonne couche de poussière estompant sa brillance. Même les Elfes de Maison n'avaient pas le droit de la toucher.

Même sa femme ignorait son existence. _Surtout_ sa femme.

Depuis d'innombrables générations, juste avant la naissance de leur unique fils et héritier, les patriarches des familles de Sang-Pur consultaient le même institut antique de mages. C'était un processus simple, ne prenant, tout au plus, pas plus d'une heure. Le nouveau père, après avoir lavé ses mains, ses pieds et ses cheveux, s'asseyait en tailleur sur un tapis de roseau frais et sirotait un thé presque sans saveur. Finalement, quand la tasse en argile était vide, les élèves quittaient leur maître, et le père et le mage restaient seuls dans la même pièce. Aucun ne parlait, mais le mage donnait au père un sac de cuir et lui faisait signe avec sa main de le vider sur le tapis entre eux. A l'intérieur se trouvaient environ une douzaine de morceaux d'argile, pas plus larges que l'empreinte du pouce d'un homme. Sur chacun d'entre eux était gravée une unique rune – une rune pour une caractéristique. Il y avait la beauté, et il y avait la richesse. Il y avait la loyauté, il y avait le pouvoir, il y avait la sobriété, et il y avait la clémence. Il y avait la sagesse, le bon sens, la force, le courage et la fierté. Dans la fraction de seconde où l'écrivain prit connaissance de chacune, une par une, il fut conscient de celle que son père avait dû choisir. La fierté. Et exactement au même instant il sut, sans l'ombre d'un doute, la rune qu'il choisirait pour son fils.

L'amour.

Il ferait à l'enfant qu'il avait engendré, se développant toujours dans le ventre de sa femme, le présent de l'amour.

_Cela altèrerait-il votre choix_, avait demandé le mage, sa vieille voix grinçant comme une porte rarement utilisée, _si je vous dis que votre choix marquera la fin de la dynastie ancienne de votre famille ?_

Sans un moment d'hésitation, il avait répondu.

_Non._

ooo

Scorpius Draconis Eltanin Malfoy avait dix-sept ans quand il lut le sixième livre de la saga d'Alford Ocamy, et comme les précédents, il l'aurait dévoré d'une seule traite, si on exceptait le fait qu'il devait le partager avec Albus Potter. La famille d'Albus avait dû évacuer si rapidement qu'il n'avait eu aucune chance de saisir son propre exemplaire avant que les _Incendios_ des soldats masqués du Fléau de Vainamoinen n'aient rasés la maison de son enfance jusqu'à la base.

S'étirant sur son maigre matelas bosselé, Scorpius comptait les carrés qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers le réseau de câbles de la couchette située au dessus de lui, où Lily et Rose étaient étendues tête-bêche, endormies. Ils avaient changé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient en lits, même leurs valises, et maintenant leurs affaires étaient éparpillées en tas sur le sol. Mais il n'y en avait quand même pas eu assez, et les filles et les plus jeunes garçons avaient été obligés de partager les leur. Doucement, de façon à ne pas réveiller les dormeurs au dessus de lui, Scorpius se tourna sur le côté.

« Est-ce que tu es arrivé au moment où Alford et Raph rentrent de force dans le musée pour trouver les artéfacts égyptiens ? » murmura-t-il vers l'endroit où était étendu Albus, baigné dans la faible lumière, semblable à une bougie, de son _Lumos_.

« Presque. Ils viennent juste de quitter le palais présidentiel en pouce-pouce. »

« C'est quoi un pouce-pouce ? » murmura Hugo depuis la couchette située au-dessus d'Albus, qu'il partageait avec un Serdaigle de troisième année.

« C'est une espèce de vélo-charrette, » répondit distraitement Albus. « Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que la Duchesse Trixiebelle ait pensé être capable de monter Alford contre Raph ! Où est-ce qu'elle _était_ pendant les cinq autres livres ? »

« Eh bien, elle est un peu folle, non ? » dit la voix du petit Serdaigle. « Hey, Hughie. Bouge de là, s'il te plait. Tu squattes tout le matelas. »

« Chut, » dit Scorpius. « Lily et Rose dorment. »

Albus posa le livre sur sa poitrine pendant un moment et inclina la tête en arrière pour jeter un œil à sa sœur et sa cousine.

« Bien, » murmura-t-il. « Après ce qui leur est arrivé ce matin, elle ont besoin de repos. » Il tourna son regard vers Scorpius. « Je ne t'ai pas remercié comme il faut, » articula-t-il silencieusement. « De les avoir sauvées, je veux dire. »

« Je ne demande pas de remerciements, » dit Scorpius, souriant doucement à son ami.

« Je t'en fait quand même, » dit Albus. « Il faut avoir de sacrés couilles pour retourner là-bas comme ça. »

« Eh bien, tu me connais, » dit Scorpius. « J'en ai comme des Souaffles. »

Albus renifla d'un air méprisant et retourna à sa lecture. « J'ai presque fini ce chapitre, » dit-il.

« Pas de souci, » dit Scorpius.

Albus sourit, mais comme Scorpius restait étendu à la regarder, il vit une larme s'échapper du coin de son œil et tomber sur la cape se trouvant sous sa tête, qu'il avait roulé en boule pour en faire un oreiller.

« Maman disait ça tout le temps, » dit Albus. « Pas de souci. Je pense qu'elle l'a trouvé pendant le mois qu'on a passé en Irlande. Avant la guerre. »

« Je sais, » dit Scorpius. « C'est là que je l'ai eu. De ta mère, je veux dire. »

N'attendant pas une invitation, ni ne demandant une autorisation, Scorpius se leva et traversa le petit espace entre son lit et celui d'Albus.

« Bouge ton cul, » dit-il tendrement.

Albus posa le livre de côté et se poussa vers l'autre côté du lit étroit.

« Alors maintenant, on se câline comme Alford et Raph ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Scorpius alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté de lui et murmurait un _Nox_ discret.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Scorpius. « Mais je pense que si on doit le faire, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Albus tourna des yeux verts immenses vers les siens, et le rire nerveux que Scorpius entendit pendant un instant s'évanouit quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Merde, » souffla Albus. « C'est maintenant. On va mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit encore Scorpius. Il n'avait jamais menti à Albus avant, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« Mais tu le penses, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il encore une fois. « Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Al. Je n'ai vu aucun de mes parents depuis que nous avons tous étaient séparés à Kings Cross. Comme toi, je ne sais pas s'ils sont en vie ou morts. Mais je sais que c'est uniquement une question de temps avant ... »

« Avant qu'ils nous trouvent et qu'ils nous tuent. Scorpius, si Papa était toujours en vie, il serait arrivé ici, maintenant. »

« Chhht, tu ne sais pas. Il pourrait être en vie et emprisonné quelque part. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne nous a pas trouvé qu'il est mort. »

« Et James ? Où est James ? »

Gentiment, Scorpius attira son meilleur ami dans ses bras, tandis que la panique qu'Albus avait essayé si difficilement de contenir le saisissait et qu'il tremblait en essayant de retenir ses sanglots.

« Tout. Tout fout le camp. Oh, mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Nous sommes seulement des _enfants_, » gémit-il. « Nous sommes seulement des enfants. »

Passant ses mains dans le dos d'Albus, Scorpius lui murmura : « Comme Alford et Raph. »

Bouillant dans la violence de ses sanglots, Albus se blottit contre son ami. « Mais ... Mais ils ne sont pas réels, » sanglota-t-il. « C'est juste une histoire. Ils ne sont pas réels. »

Avec une foi soudaine, Scorpius saisit le menton d'Albus et le leva jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les yeux dans les yeux.

« Ils le sont pour moi, » dit-il farouchement. « Ils le sont pour nous. » Et juste comme ça, sans autre préambule, il fit une chose qu'il mourait d'envie de faire depuis des années. Il embrassa Albus Potter en plein sur la bouche.

« Tu est Raph, et je suis Alford, » dit-il. « Et je ne vais rien laisser t'arriver. Tu m'entends ? Je te le promet, Al. Ils devront me tuer d'abord. Je ne vais rien laisser t'arriver. »

« Scorpius ? » murmura Albus dans son cou.

« Oui ? »

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

Scorpius inspira profondément la familière senteur chaude et salée du cou d'Albus et se demanda comment, après tout ce temps, Albus pouvait s'attendre à autre chose.

« Évidement, » répliqua-t-il. « Tu n'avais même pas à demander. »

Les deux jeunes hommes reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que, une par une, les baguettes s'éteignaient tandis que les enfants qui avaient survécu à l'accident du Poudlard Express s'endormaient, et même ceux qui avaient pensé être trop grands pour partager un lit rampèrent vers leurs amis, leurs connaissances et même leurs ennemis. Parce que, vraiment, qu'étaient des rivalités écolières à côté de la forme de haine que leurs _vrais_ ennemis possédaient ? Au dehors, le vent du Nouvel An hurlait et gémissait, et la neige s'amoncelait contre le tronc des arbres, mais à l'intérieur, des mains agrippaient des mains, des respirations se mélangeaient, et des cœurs battaient la mesure. Quelque part dans l'obscurité, non loin, Scorpius écoutait une fille chanter à son amie une berceuse moldue qu'il avait une fois entendu la mère de Rose et Hugo fredonner pendant qu'elle faisait du pain d'épice dans la cuisine en terre battue des Weasley-Potter. Cela semblait s'être passé dans une autre vie. Peut-être que c'était le cas.

_Quand j'étais un enfant, petit et riquiqui,_

_Ma mère aux yeux tristes m'a dit ..._

Sous lui, un de ses bras le picoter désagréablement, mais l'autre était enroulé autour des épaules d'Albus, et Albus embrassait sa gorge en murmurant des mots qu'il avait une fois imaginé en rêve. Ou lu dans un livre.

_Cherche à entendre dans le calme du matin enneigé_

_Cet adorable son qui est si désespéré,_

_Car à chaque fois que la cloche de l'église s'éveille,_

_Cela veut dire qu'un nouvel ange a eu ses ailes._

Se blottissant un peu plus dans la chaleur émanant du corps à côté de lui et fermant les yeux, Scorpius se surpris à penser à son père tel qu'il l'avait vu le jour juste avant Noël, dans des robes d'un bleu plus pale que celui de la coquille des huitres, debout devant la fenêtre de sa bibliothèque, une plume brisée dans la main. Scintillant comme de la glace, froid, beau et fier. Le lambeau d'un manteau d'hiver bouchant la vue du feu ronflant dans le foyer derrière lui. Et il murmura une prière contre les cheveux noir de corbeau d'Albus à l'adresse de n'importe quel dieu dont le travail serait d'entendre les prières des garçons pour leur père : _Faites en sorte qu'il sache, murmura-t-il. Faites en sorte qu'il sache que je l'ai fait par amour._

_Que je l'ai fait par amour, et que je n'avais pas peur._

ooo

La rune, sur son tesson d'argile ordinaire, reposant sur le parchemin devant lui, l'écrivain plongea sa plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire.

Au dehors, la nuit tombait rapidement, comme un oiseau de proie en chasse. Chaque automne depuis sept ans, il avait passé ses journées dans cette pièce à écrire un conte pour enfant. C'était le dernier chapitre du dernier livre. Quand il serait fini, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Il n'avait jamais pensé franchir cet instant. Pas depuis ce jour, dix-sept ans plus tôt, où il avait tourné le tesson d'argile qu'il avait choisi pour son fils et vu au dos les chiffres 'un' et 'sept'. Le même âge que lui-même avait eu quand il avait décidé qu'il valait mieux vivre en tant qu'esclave de Voldemort que de mourir et d'être libre. Le même âge qu'il avait eu quand le moindre droit qu'il aurait pu avoir de posséder l'amour d'Harry avait dépéri comme un fruit pris par le givre, avant même qu'il ait la chance de s'épanouir.

Il s'était avéré que dix-sept ans était un âge trop jeune pour mourir.

Mais même en essayant très fort, il n'arrivait pas à regretter d'avoir survécu. Pas quand survivre avait signifié goûter le rire de Harry sur sa langue, ou regarder les étoiles se changer en serpentin de lumière tandis que lui et Harry volaient en dessous d'elles, jeunes, téméraires et libres. Pas quand survivre avait signifié tenir son petit garçon dans ses bras et le regarder grandir jusqu'à devenir un jeune homme pour qui, même s'il était mort à quelques jours à peine de son dix-huitième anniversaire, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il avait vécu une vie qui en valait la peine.

Deux jours auparavant, alors que l'écrivain faisait ses valises en vue de son voyage imminent à Ulaanbaatar, il avait découvert une boite pas tellement différente de celle dans laquelle il gardait la rune de son fils, et après quelques tentatives il avait réussi à l'ouvrir à l'aide d'un sort. A l'intérieur, il n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir un autre tesson d'argile. Fierté, avait-il lu, et il avait cherché un long moment à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Lui ? Son père ? Le père de son père ? Depuis combien de temps cette étrange malédiction auto-infligée courait-elle dans sa famille ? Mais quand il l'avait retournée, il avait su cette fois. La rune lui appartenait. Le nombre au dos était tout simplement trop grand. Personne, sauf lui, ne pouvait être condamné à une vie aussi longue, parce que personne n'était si fier qu'il refusait de se rendre de plein gré à quelque chose d'aussi trivial et miséricordieux que la mort.

Devant lui, le parchemin blanc de neige se remplissait doucement avec des mots noir d'encre, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, les branches noires des arbres disparaissaient lentement sous des guirlandes de neige blanches comme un parchemin. Noël arrivait et avec lui les anniversaires de la mort de sa femme et de son fils. Encore une fois, il était complètement seul, et avec sa solitude, le besoin d'anonymat avait diminué au point de disparaître.

Avec un dernier trait gracieux de sa plume, l'écrivain signa son nom.

ooo

Harry James Potter était assis, entouré de ses enfants et d'une pile de cadeaux de Noël à moitié ouverts, fixant le nom sur le septième et dernier livre de la saga _Alford Ocamy_. Lentement, sa gorge soudain serrée et sèche, il avala sa salive et tourna la première de couverture.

_A Scorpius, avec amour et fierté, de son père dévoué. Puisses-tu reposer en paix._

Toujours ouvert à la page de la dédicace, il donna sans un mot le livre à son cadet qui répondit seulement, et avec éloquence, en pressant le bout de ses doigts sur la page comme si en-dessous de l'encre et du parchemin battait une pulsation que lui seul pouvait sentir. Ça avait été une année assombrie par des deuils et des pertes. D'abord Ginny et Hugo. Puis plus tard, juste avant la fin, Hermione. Et, bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si les yeux d'Albus pourraient jamais lui faire oublier, il y avait eu cet élégant jeune homme calme et doux. Scorpius. Le fils de Draco. Qui était mort pour sauver celui de Harry.

Dans le livre, Alford et Raph survivent à la guerre de leur monde, plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. La plupart du temps, c'est bien plus que tout ce que Harry pouvait imaginer que Draco et lui auraient pu faire. Mais là encore, peut-être était-ce le vrai but d'une histoire – nous guider comme une étoile dans le brouillard quand nous trébuchons en chemin, à demi aveuglé par les ténèbres. Pour nous réconforter et nous rappeler que, malgré que ça en ait l'air quelques fois, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Seul.

Le mot coula comme une pierre dans le puits de l'esprit de Harry. Même s'il avait perdu sa femme, Harry avait toujours ses enfants. Draco n'avait personne. Tout ceux qu'il avait jamais aimé étaient morts avant lui. Tout le monde, sauf Harry. Si, bien sûr, il avait jamais aimé Harry, pour commencer ...

Soudain, sans être désiré, un souvenir refit surface : une chambre de garçon avec des livres, des chaussures, et des tenues de Quidditch sales. Le store était arraché de la seule lucarne, parce que l'un d'eux avait été vif en essayant de l'ouvrir, et étroitement plié dans un coin. Une carte du ciel était punaisée au mur avec seulement trois attaches, son coin droit s'enroulant vers le haut comme s'il faisait un effort pour prendre de la distance avec papier bleu criard situé en-dessous. Une lampe avec son ombre déformée. Deux lits froissés et défaits. Un bocal à poisson avec un simple poisson rouge solitaire que quelqu'un (pas eux) avait gagné à une foire moldue. Un manuel d'Arithmancie posé ouvert sur l'accoudoir d'un petit canapé miteux couvert de vêtements poussé contre la pente du toit. Au dehors, les étoiles brillaient, vives et radieuses, projetant des ombres à travers les arbres sans feuillage et baignant le parquet d'un éclat céleste. Le halo pâle qui entourait la lune était brouillé par la neige, et du givre décorait les carreaux de la fenêtre. Le lendemain, c'était le réveillon de Noël.

Draco était assis sur une chaise, son dos contre le bureau, enlevant ses bottes. Harry le regardait. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la soirée dans la chambre d'Anthony et Seamus aux Trois Balais. Ils portaient toujours les guirlandes de sapin artificiel que Lavande avait forcé tout le monde à mettre à la seconde même où il arrivaient, les lançant autour de leur cou et les utilisant comme un lasso pour les tirer à l'intérieur et les embrasser sous le gui. Ça avait rappelé Cho à Harry, qui à son tour lui avait rappelé Ginny, qui à son tour lui avait rappelé sa visite en coup de vent au Terrier, qui à son tour lui avait rappelé que, vraiment, la seule personne avec qui il voulait être pour le premier de l'An dans un monde sans Voldemort était Draco.

_Est-ce que tu vas allumer la lumière, Potter, ou est-ce qu'on va rester assis ici dans le noir ?_

A la différence de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les quelques premières semaines de l'année, la voix de Draco ne tapait plus sur les nerfs de Harry. Plutôt le contraire, en fait. Durant les deux mois passés, Harry était arrivé à entendre les sous-entendus humoristiques dans les railleries de Draco, le léger défi moqueur, et il lui était apparu que plutôt que de rire _de_ lui, la voix de Draco invitait Harry à rire _avec_ lui. En fait, presque tout ce qui concernait Draco en était venu à sonner, pour Harry, comme une invitation. Une invitation à sécher la DCFM et à aller voler à la place. Une invitation à changer le sac d'Ernie en un petit cochon Vietnamien dodu. Une invitation à acheter une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu et à la boire près du lac dans des gobelets en carton le dernier jour ensoleillé avant les examens alors qu'ils auraient dû réviser. Une invitation à rire encore. Une invitation à pardonner. Une invitation à vivre dans le futur plutôt que dans le passé, et une invitation à traverser la chambre en trois enjambées, à relever le menton de Draco et à l'embrasser lentement, avec délice, _sans peur_, sur la bouche. Et simplement comme ça, la dernière ligne de l'histoire du colocataire à l'ami à l'amant était irrévocablement tirée.

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne coucheras pas avec la Weaslette sans arrêt pendant les vacances ?_ Murmura Draco quand le dos de Harry commença à lui faire mal à rester penché, et qu'il stoppa leur baiser.

_Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ginny_, s'entendit-il dire alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le lit et s'adossait contre la tête de lit, ses jambes écartées et ses genoux légèrement relevés, faisant sa propre invitation. Une invitation que Draco n'eut apparemment aucun problème à interpréter car il se trouva soudain rampant sur le lit vers Harry et s'asseyant entre les cuisses de Harry avec un roulement de hanche provocateur.

_Bien_, dit-il, et il se pencha vers lui pour un autre baiser. _Ça peut être un peu surprenant, mais je peux devenir très désagréable quand je suis jaloux._

Harry rit contre la bouche de Draco parce que, évidement, apprendre que Draco était possessif, avide et présomptueux au-delà de tout _n'était pas_ vraiment une surprise. Sentant son courage revenir face aux demandes implicites de Draco, Harry décida de pousser sa chance.

_Peut-être que si j'étais sur le point de recevoir un cadeau de Noël en avance, ça pourrait ... durcir mes résolutions_, dit-il, autorisant ses hanches à se tendre vers le haut contre celles de Draco. Harry ne rougit même pas de sa propre audace. Au-dessus de lui, les dents de Draco brillèrent dans le clair de lune hivernal tandis qu'il souriait, mais sa voix quand il parla était essoufflée.

_Enlève cet affreux pull._

Toute la nuit, ils firent l'amour. Pas de baise, pas de pénétration. Pas encore, du moins. Harry était effrayé par la douleur, le gâchis et l'embarras potentiels, et il soupçonnait Draco de l'être aussi. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était effrayé de toucher Draco _ici_. Loin de là. Il se retrouva à toucher Draco partout : la peau douce derrière ses oreilles et entre ses orteils; la partie dans ses cheveux pâles et le creux chatouilleux aux des poils tout aussi pâles sous ses bras; la peau semblable à du papier plissé de ses paupières et celle vaguement reptilienne de ses chevilles et de ses coudes, les tendon de son cou, de sa gorge et de derrière ses genoux; les légers sillons entre ses cotes; son ventre tremblant et humide, comme si un escargot avait rampé de haut en bas sur son abdomen, laissant des traînées luisant à la lumière de la lune sur son passage; et enfin, mais non moins important, la chaleur de son sexe, rougi de manière étonnamment prononcée contre la pâleur de ses cuisses; la peau bizarrement dépourvu de poils de son scrotum, et, derrière lui, le renflement lisse et agréable de ses fesses et la fente chaude, douce et évoquant la forme d'une pêche arrivée à maturité sous le soleil d'été dans les mains de Harry. C'est là, en fait, que Harry retrouva le plus souvent ses mains et sa langue, comme s'il cherchait une entrée dans le corps de Draco, un accès à quelque chose qui serait si fondamentalement Draco que quand il le trouverait enfin, les frontières cesseraient d'exister et ils se fondraient l'un dans l'autre comme deux pastels moldues laissées sur un radiateur. Mon Dieu, comme il le voulait ! Cette fusion. Cette fusion mouvante, ondulante, coupant le souffle. A chaque fois qu'il en était près, il se retrouvait jouissant et souhaitant, le formulant à demi dans quelque endroit distant de son cerveau, qu'il puisse d'une manière ou d'une autre se retenir de venir et ainsi forcer cette dernière barrière de plaisir pour s'enrouler comme un enchevêtrement de liane de lierre, comme un des anneaux lisses et couleur d'huile, autour de l'essence de Draco. Autour de son cœur. Pour qu'un jour, quand ils seraient vieux, Harry puisse se trouver tissé dans la chaîne et trame de l'existence de Draco comme s'ils étaient une peinture à l'aquarelle sur laquelle quelqu'un aurait accidentellement renversé une tasse de thé. Les bleus, les verts et les gris tourbillonnant ensemble, tous rendus plus beaux par leur mélange.

Pas une fois, pendant cette nuit sans dormir, ni même jusqu'à Juin quand Draco avait finalement réussi à faire rentrer dans son crâne dur l'idée qu'il le quittait et ne reviendrait jamais, Harry n'avait imaginé qu'il pourrait penser à Draco à quarante-quatre ans et se le représenter sans personne pour le toucher et le chérir. Sans personne pour l'aimer et prendre soin de lui.

Seul.

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent violemment tandis que le mot mono-syllabique résonnait dans le vide de son cœur.

S'obligeant à se lever du canapé, Harry marcha jusqu'à l'âtre. Il avait entendu que Draco avait vendu son commerce de consultation et allait déménager vers une ville si lointaine que, si la terre était en fait plate, elle vacillerait tout au bord comme un Gallion posé en équilibre sur le bord d'une table. En Mongolie, n'est-ce pas ? Harry n'était pas sûr, mais il ne serait pas surpris d'avoir raison. Draco s'était toujours langui de villes lointaines. Une fois, Harry avait vu un documentaire à la télévision, sur les grues pendant la migration. Quelqu'un avait accroché une minuscule caméra à l'un des oiseau et d'une manière ou d'une autre (miraculeusement !) l'avait récupérée. Le film était un assemblage de tâches bleues et vertes, un aperçu à distance de la terre à grande altitude, où même les plus grandes villes n'étaient que des points gris, à moitié assombries par la fumée des usines ou allumées la nuit, leurs lumières ne ressemblant à rien d'autre qu'à la braise dispersée d'un feu de camp abandonné. De temps en temps, on pouvait apercevoir le bout de l'aile blanche de neige de l'oiseau, et ça avait rappelé Draco à Harry. Plus tard cette nuit-là, il avait rêvé de leur chambre au-dessus de la Tête de Sanglier, sauf qu'à la place de ses murs mansardés, il n'y avait pas de plafond du tout. Uniquement le ciel, constellé d'étoiles lumineuses. Lui et Draco étaient étendus sur le lit unique qu'ils avaient transfiguré cette première nuit et regardaient le ciel à travers les branches comme si le lit et toute la chambre n'étaient rien de plus que le nid d'une grue. Harry se réveilla le matin en tenant fermement des plumes dans sa main, comme s'il avait attrapé un oiseau en vol et réalisa, après un moment de vertige, que son oreiller devait avoir éclaté pendant la nuit.

« _Draco_ », pensa-t-il. « _Tu peux arrêter de voler maintenant._ »

« _Ou, tout au moins, cette fois, prend moi avec toi._ »

Souriant à James, Albus et Lily par dessus son épaule, Harry se retourna et enfonça sa tête dans le feu. Il appela le nom que ses doigts avaient retracés, quelques minutes auparavant, sur la couverture du best-seller de la saison passée, _Alford Ocamy et les Reliques de la Mort_.

« Draco Malfoy, » appela-t-il dans les flammes ronflantes. « C'est moi, Raph. »

**END**


End file.
